


A Little Tied Up

by CapricornBookworm



Series: Finding My Weakness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Charlie puts James in quite acompromisingposition.





	A Little Tied Up

James heard the door click shut somewhere to his left and the sound reverberated down his spine, causing the hair on his arms to stand on edge. 

Heavy footsteps came toward him, the floorboards creaking beneath the weight until James heard a low whistle, “ _Fuck._ I want to eat you alive, Jamie.”

Each deep note of Charlie’s voice trailed slow and sensual over James’ naked body, every syllable making his cock twitch and his body ache. He remained silent, determined to follow the rules and earn his reward.

James was blindfolded, a fabric covering his eyes securely and ensuring he saw nothing but darkness. His hands were tied together and lifted straight above his head, his long body bent over just slightly, his back arched in exhaustion from the strain of remaining in this position. The blood in his arms had seemed to drain until it flowed solely to his cock. He was hard and throbbing, though Charlie hadn’t touched him in over an hour. 

It was the annual Weasley-Potter Quidditch tournament at the Burrow. All of the family was gathered in the kitchen to do what Weasleys do best, or outside to watch the main event. James had spent the morning slaving away in the kitchen, baking a cherry tart and a whole table’s worth of meat pies, hash, veggies and roast, and a variety of biscuits. When Charlie came down to steal a taste, he ended up stealing away more than just a bit of food. 

Charlie had brushed streaks of flour off James’ nose and flushed cheeks, claiming his mouth in a deep, filthy kiss and lifting James up onto the edge of the sink. Charlie kissed James in a way that felt as if he belonged more to Charlie than he did to himself, and he couldn’t deny how much that turned him on. James was hard almost instantly, his cock tenting the fabric of his sleeping trousers. He was simply unable to resist the way Charlie made him feel. After finishing the cooking with a hasty bit of magic, Charlie had lifted James up with ease, wrapping the boy’s legs around his waist and taking them both up to his bedroom.

Kissing quickly progressed into more and James was naked before he knew what was happening, though he certainly didn’t mind. The pair of them had been together in secret for about a month now, and James consistently found himself naked in Charlie’s presence. Sometimes it was for practical reasons such as when the weather was too bloody hot and clothing stuck to their bodies like a useless second skin, or when they shared a shower for efficiency’s sake, or when Charlie insisted on lathering James’ skin in a Muggle sunblock and needed to make sure every inch of his sensitive skin was covered. 

But sometimes the nakedness happened for other reasons, which would be decidedly less explainable if someone were to walk in on them. For instance, Charlie liked to have James at his feet while he read a book, his strong fingers carding patterns through James’ hair, scratching at the base of his scalp in a way that made James feel safe and serene. When Charlie was done reading, he would spread his legs and allow James to rest his head in his lap, nuzzling and licking Charlie’s cock while James’ hand moved furiously between his own legs and Charlie’s hands rubbed over his back and neck. When James eventually came, Charlie would lift him up into his lap as James drifted in and out of sleep. Afterwards, sometimes Charlie would simply move the pair of them over toward the bed, but other times he would have a wank, and James would wake up with come splattered on his back or his side. 

Their relationship was unconventional in more ways than one, but it worked for them.

A hot breath ghosted over James’ ears and he was brought back to the present. He felt Charlie’s lips curve around his earlobe, his teeth grazing the soft skin just barely. “I’ve not got much time, lad. Family thinks ‘m just grabbing a bit of food and a sun-hat for Molly.” James tilted his head back as much as he could and his lips parted in a breathy sigh.

“Would it be terrible of me to tease you for a few minutes and then leave you here, all alone? Desperate for more, but unable to have it.” Charlie rubbed his stubbled cheeks over James’ neck, the sharp hairs leaving a searing heat in their wake. “Mmm, or I could just leave you here for a while without the teasing. Let you dream of the friction without reminding you just how much you love it.”

James felt Charlie’s hands grasp onto his hips and his stomach clenched in anticipation, his cock bobbing heavily between his legs. 

Charlie merely chuckled, “You seem rather eager. Is that right, Jamie?”

James nodded quickly.

“And can I assume you want me to tease you?” This time when James nodded, a whine escaped his throat and his hands shook against the restraints. “Good lad.” 

Charlie gave James’ hips a tight squeeze before James heard the floors creak and Charlie’s breath was suddenly much lower on his body than it had been a moment before. Two firms hands were tracing the globes of James’ arse and his skin felt warm wherever Charlie touched. When Charlie pulled his cheeks apart, a rush of air hit James’ entrance and it sent a shiver coursing through his body, he flexed up onto the tips of his toes, his body both craving and fearing the pleasure of the sensation. 

“Your family thinks you’re up here studying, just so you know,” Charlie said offhandedly, placing a kiss on each of James’ arse cheeks. “No one even questioned it. Always so studious, so well-behaved, aren’t ya, Jamie?” Charlie didn’t even wait for a nod or whine of reply, he simply leaned in and swept his tongue over James’ pucker. 

James arched his back and clenched reflexively at Charlie’s touch. As Charlie continued to lick, kiss, and suck over James’ entrance, James writhed against his restraints. His arms were tied at a height that made it nearly impossible for him to lower himself further toward Charlie’s mouth. He could neither encourage Charlie or get away if he tried, and that lack of power made him feeling like was being torn apart at the seams. 

He was helpless and horny and he never wanted Charlie’s mouth to leave his arse. 

Though James was blindfolded, as Charlie’s tongue pushed past the first tight ring of muscle, his vision was suddenly speckled with dots of light and his head was swimming with pleasure. He could feel Charlie’s tongue wet and hot, prodding inside him sinfully. James bit his lip hard in an effort to remain silent, his mouth previously open in silent screams as Charlie attacked his arse with no mercy. James’ thighs shook as he struggled to stay upright and his toes curled on the hardwood floors below him. 

Without warning, all the delicious heat and pressure was gone. 

James’ arse felt dirty and exposed, his hole wet both inside and out, a trail of saliva dripping down his perineum. He thrashed against the restraints, attempting to turn and look for Charlie before remembering that he was blindfolded. 

“Shit, Jamie. I’m sorry, lad, but I’ve been gone for too long and I don’t exactly think you want to be discovered in such a... ” Charlie paused, and it was as if James could feel Charlie’s eyes run over his body, “ _compromising_ position, yeah?”

James let out a desperate whine of frustration.

“I know, love. I promise I’ll come back to check on you in a bit.” James felt Charlie’s arms wrap tightly around his body and a kiss was pressed to his sweaty forehead, “You’ve done so well.” A hand tugged at the tie on the back of his head and suddenly James’ vision was filled with light once more. When his eyes adjusted, he could see the strip of fabric lying on the floor at his feet. He craned his neck to look back at Charlie. “You’ve been so good. In fact, I plan to _fully_ reward you tonight.”

James felt his heart suddenly pick up pace in his chest, and his eyes widened at Charlie, his mouth opening as if to say something. Charlie whispered, “You can speak if you’d like.” 

Words blurted out of James like a stream of spells, “Are you - Are you sure? The thing I told you about the other night?”

Charlie flashed James a winning grin, “The very same.”

James licked his lips.

“Don’t stare at me like that, or I’ll never make it out of this room,” Charlie groaned, and James flushed deeply, his gaze dropping to the floor. “Be good, Jamie. I’ll be back in a bit, and I’ll bring a slice of your cherry tart.” Charlie reached around to tilt James’ head up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Then the warm embrace was gone and James turned his head to watch as the door clicked shut behind him.

Several minutes passed and James couldn’t help but wonder if Charlie truly meant what he said about his reward. Either way, the anticipation was torturous. 

He cracked his wrists and attempted to shift his position, his back straining a tad. When his gaze fell back to the floor he noticed his own cock. It was hard and flushed red, the head plump and full, a bead of precome visible on the tip. He watched as the sticky substance dripped slowly onto the floor below him.

The evening could not come soon enough.

****


End file.
